Candu: Perangkap
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: [bagian lain dari 'Candu'] Ia tahu dengan pasti bagaimana candunya bekerja.


**Candu: Perangkap**

 **Disklaimer:** _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ merupakan properti sah milik Matsui Yuusei.

 ** _AU._**

Semoga pertanyaan yang muncul ketika membaca _'Candu'_ bisa terjawab di sini.

Dan jangan lupa intipin ' _Candu'_ juga, ya!

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Ruangan luas itu terlalu remang—ada lebih dari selusin lampu gantung tunggal di langit-langit yang tinggi, tapi hanya dua yang dinyalakan—dan udara dingin menjalar sampai ke kuku jari kaki. Sepasang matanya dijebak dalam setatapan mata lain yang terlalu tajam; menusuk dan seolah menerobos masuk ke dalam matanya sendiri.

"Tidak bisa membunuhnya, Isogai?"

Isogai mengerutkan kening—membuatnya menjadi terlipat tiga. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Benar. Tapi, Isogai," tukas Gakuhou sembari tersenyum penuh dan meletakkan kedua siku tangan di atas meja marmer, "dia masih hidup. Dan kau … sudah delapan belas, benar?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak langsung dijawab. Isogai, untuk kesekian kalinya, masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya dalam hati untuk apa ruang interogasi dibuat tiga kali lebih besar dari ruang lain. Lampu gantung tunggal yang jumlahnya selusin, meja marmer dan dua kursi yang berhadapan, dan lemari kayu raksasa tertutup yang entah isinya apa—yang membuat Isogai menebak macam-macam.

Isogai mengembuskan napas pendek. "Kau tidak memberi batas waktu, untuk apa aku harus bekerja dengan terburu, Tuan Asano?"

Sepasang mata Isogai mengamati lawan bicaranya yang menarik siku dan membenturkan punggung di sandaran kursi. Gakuhou memberikan sebuah senyum lagi—Isogai lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai senyum walau kelihatannya lebih licik dan berbahaya.

"Nah, apa saja yang kaulakukan selama di sana?" Gakuhou tertawa—rendah dan terlalu pendek. "Musim dinginmu di sana sepertinya menyenangkan?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya mengawasinya saja."

Isogai tahu jawabannya tidak memuaskan. Dahi Gakuhou sempat berkerut, walau hilang sama cepat dengan datangnya. "Hanya itu, Isogai?"

Kepala Isogai bergerak. "Hanya itu."

Gakuhou bangkit dari duduknya—berdiri menjulang di hadapan Isogai. Sepasang mata Isogai mengamati Gakuhou yang rupanya bergerak mendekatinya. Satu kerjapan mata berikutnya, wajah Gakuhou sudah berada tepat di atasnya.

"Apa pun itu, kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar, Isogai." Nyaris saja Isogai mendesis keras ketika Gakuhou menarik rambutnya, membuat lehernya berada dalam posisi yang tidak menyenangkan. "Dengar?"

"Ya," jawab Isogai disela rasa sakit yang menjalar dari kulit kepala sampai ke leher yang seakan ditarik paksa.

Sebentuk senyum Gakuhou datang lagi. "Bagus." Lalu disusul sebuah kecupan yang Isogai terima di ujung pelipisnya—dua kali. "Kautahu pada siapa harus kembali lagi, Isogai."

Punggung Isogai menabrak sandaran kursi dengan keras—Gakuhou melepaskan tangan dari rambutnya dan dengan seenaknya mengempaskan Isogai begitu saja. Isogai mengembuskan napas, sementara tangannya menyusuri riak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu dengan pasti, Tuan Asano." Dan Isogai menjawab tepat sebelum Gakuhou menutup pintu dan keluar dari ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Iblis tidak tinggal di apartemen murahan."

Ren yang tengah membereskan kamarnya yang super berantakan itu berdecak—Isogai bisa mendengar decakan itu dengan jelas. "Untuk iblis yang ditendang dan diusir, yang kemudian ingin mengganggu manusia, ya—aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain tinggal di apartemen murahan."

Isogai yang tengah berbaring di ranjang milik Ren mengguling-gulingkan tubuh sendiri, bergumam sembari menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut, dan kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya keluar, menatap Ren yang masih membereskan kamar. "Lebih baik kau cari kerja. Aku bagus dalam hal itu, mau kuajari beberapa tips?"

"Atau lebih baik, kau membantuku membereskan semua ini, Isogai."

Kepala Isogai bergerak-gerak. Tatapan Ren masih tertuju padanya, menanti jawaban Isogai dengan tidak sabar. Sedang Isogai sendiri malah lebih suka memberi senyuman panjang, "Tidak mau. Aku 'kan tamu."

Dan Isogai bisa mendengar decakan Ren—kali ini lebih keras, diikuti gumaman rendah, "Tamu yang malah tiduran di ranjang tuan rumah."

Isogai tetap tidak beranjak dari atas ranjang. Diperhatikannya kamar Ren yang berantakan; jendela kaca besar yang tirainya robek—tercerabut dan koyak, perabotan yang pecah berserakan di atas lantai, dan meja belajar yang terguling di sudut kamar—belum dibenarkan kembali posisinya.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku, tapi belum juga membunuhku?"

Ketika Isogai membuka kelopak mata, yang didapatinya masih sama; langit-langit kamar Ren. Dan ketika Isogai berguling, yang didapatinya adalah kamar Ren yang sudah rapi; jendela kaca besar lengkap dengan tirai biru gelap, meja belajar di sudut kamar, dan lantai kamar yang bersih. Tiap kali selesai dibereskan, kamar Ren terasa makin luas saja.

"Kamarmu terlihat lebih baik."

Ranjang berderit samar ketika sudut mata Isogai menangkap Ren yang naik ke atas ranjang, walau hanya duduk di pinggiran saja. Dan Isogai juga menangkap setatapan mata Ren padanya. "Isogai."

Napas diembuskan sebelum Isogai menjawab, "Latihan." Isogai berguling sampai punggungnya menabrak tubuh Ren yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang—dan merasakan tangan Ren menangkapnya. "Kau tidak tahu kapan aku akan membunuhmu, jadi kau harus siap sepanjang waktu."

Ada dengusan napas keras dan tangan yang merangkak naik ke bahu Isogai. "Dengan menghancurkan kamarku, begitu?"

"Cuma menghancurkan beberapa perabotan, jangan berlebihan."

Isogai berjengit sedikit ketika merasakan napas panas Ren di lehernya. Meski begitu Isogai tidak memberikan respons lebih—yang kemudian bisa Isogai rasakan sebuah kecupan singkat di lehernya.

"Kau mengatakan itu seolah sejak setahun lalu tidak pernah terjadi apa pun." Kepala Ren menjauh dan Isogai hanya menatap Ren, menanti kelanjutan kalimat yang belum Ren rampungkan. "Apakah menurutmu memang tidak pernah terjadi apa pun setelah latihan pertempuran di kamarku ini, hm? _Malam_ _hebat_ kita tidak pernah berhenti sampai di situ saja, Isogai."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau menyukaiku."

Ada respons keterkejutan luar biasa yang Ren berikan. Isogai menikmatinya selagi Ren menyumpah dengan; _'Datanglah dengan normal dan jangan kagetkan aku, sial!'_ dan Isogai hanya mengangkat bahu. Toh Isogai memang datang dengan normal, kok. Ia datang lewat pintu masuk apartemen—yah, tapi Isogai memang sengaja mengacaukan acara tidur Ren dengan berbisik tepat di telinga.

Isogai menunggu sampai Ren mengubah posisi menjadi duduk di atas ranjang dan menuangkan perhatian penuh pada dirinya yang duduk di bingkai jendela. Ren tampak membuang napas beberapa kali, "Jadi … apa?"

"Itu alasannya."

Ren mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Agaknya bingung dan tidak mengerti. "Sebentar, sebentar." Dan Ren mengambil dan membuang napas, Isogai menghitung jumlahnya; lebih dari tiga kali. "Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan ini? Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun dan bilang tidak tahu, Isogai."

"Karena sekarang musim dingin ke sembilan belas." Tangan kanan Isogai menyibak tirai jendela kaca besar—yang warnanya sudah berganti menjadi merah bata—dan berujar, "Lihat? Salju sudah mulai berjatuhan malam ini."

Kepala Isogai bergerak, mengintip ekspresi Ren yang masih saja bodoh dan Ren malah hanya membalas dengan, " _Hah_?" yang lengkap dengan mata yang mengerjap.

Tangan Isogai ditarik kembali ke sisi tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Isogai yang melompat turun dari bingkai jendela. "Kau itu cuma iblis rendahan, berani-beraninya kau menyukai malaikat pencabut nyawa sepertiku." Isogai memamerkan senyum miring, terlalu senang mendapati Ren yang tampaknya terkesiap hebat. "Tidak tahu tempat, eh? Pantas saja Tuan Asano menendangmu keluar dari sana." Isogai meledakkan tawa, "Senior."

Ren mengerjapkan mata dalam hitungan yang tidak pasti—dan dari yang Isogai lihat, Ren tampaknya cukup tersinggung dan … marah? "Isogai … kau dan Asano—"

Isogai praktis menyela keras dan tidak suka, "Tuan Asano!"

"—bekerja sama—ah, jadi dia yang menyuruhmu, ya? Pantas saja."

Keheningan tercipta. Isogai lebih suka memperhatikan buku-buku yang saling menindih di atas meja belajar Ren. Sepertinya selama musim-musim lain Ren selalu mempelajari sesuatu. Dan juga, Isogai memberikan waktu bagi Ren, yang barangkali saja, membutuhkan waktu untuk menelan semuanya.

"Tapi sekarang baru saja musim dingin, Isogai." Kepala Isogai bergerak ketika Ren bersuara. "Tidak mau menunggu sampai penghujung musim dingin?"

"Tidak." Jawaban keras dari Isogai mampu membuat Ren menekuk bibir.

"Aku memang cuma iblis rendahan, kerjaan yang Asa—Tuan Asano, baiklah, Isogai, jangan marah—berikan juga cuma pekerjaan mudah, semacam memata-matai saja." Isogai menggerutu rendah, tidak sabar menunggu Ren menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Dan aku sudah beberapa kali melihatmu begini, tapi tetap saja, sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa kesayangan Tuan Asano, kau memang mengerikan."

Isogai memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membuka mata dan menatap Ren sepenuhnya. "Terima kasih untuk semua malam-malam yang hebat, Ren."

Dan Isogai melihat Ren membuang napas panjang juga sebuah senyum kaku yang seolah dibentuk dengan paksa, "Oh, waktunya sudah habis, ya?"

* * *

 _(Karena ketika sepasang sayap hitam raksasa muncul dari balik punggungmu,_

 _sayap yang menggesek tanah ketika kau berjalan mendekatiku,_

 _kautahu aku makin jatuh hati padamu,_

 _pada kau yang tahu bagaimana menjebak iblis rendahan sepertiku)._

* * *

"Sudah membunuhnya?"

Isogai mendapatkan pertanyaan itu tepat ketika langkah kakinya pada tumpukan salju mencapai bagian terluar bangunan apartemen. Dan kemudian didapatinya seorang teman yang berdiri membelakangi matahari yang perlahan-lahan mulai menyeruak keluar.

"Sudah." Isogai menjawab sembari menerima syal sewarna biru lautan yang diangsurkan Maehara kepadanya.

Isogai ikut melangkahkan kaki ketika Maehara mengajaknya pergi. "Sepertinya kau habis mengamuk," ucap Maehara yang langsung Isogai beri anggukan singkat. "Baiklah, jadi kenapa ditunda sampai dua tahun?"

Kepala Isogai bergerak-gerak, membuat syal yang melingkari lehernya ikut bergerak sedikit. "Cuma ingin menunda. Itu saja." Dan jawaban _'ingin membuat Ren semakin terjerat dalam rasa sukanya padaku'_ ditambahkannya dalam hati. Mana mungkin Isogai mengatakannya sejujur itu pada Maehara.

Sepertinya Maehara menerima jawaban Isogai dengan sederhana karena berikutnya Maehara bertanya hal yang lain, "Dan apa alasan Tuan Asano menyuruhmu membunuhnya?"

"Karena Ren menyukaiku."

Maehara berdecak—sepertinya antara kagum dan tidak percaya. "Wow! Meski aku tidak heran, tapi tetap saja aku masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana Tuan Asano bisa sesimpel itu?" Dan Isogai bisa menangkap jelas kalimat selanjutnya dari Maehara yang diucapkan pelan, serupa bisikan, "Sial, sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi."

Isogai menelan senyumnya. "Ya. Kau bisa saja jadi target Tuan Asano selanjutnya, Maehara."

"I-Isogai?!"

Langkah kaki Isogai berhenti. Diintipnya Maehara lewat balik bahu yang menghentikan satu atau dua langkah di belakangnya. "Nah, bukannya kau menjemputku karena ada alasannya? Apa itu?"

Kaki Maehara kembali melangkah. Isogai menunggu sampai Maehara sampai di sampingnya dan keduanya kembali berjalan. Maehara terbatuk-batuk. "Hanya ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Kalau kau mau, tentu saja."

Isogai tersenyum dan tangannya menepuk bahu Maehara. "Baiklah, jadi kita akan ke mana, hm?"

* * *

" _Aku tidak mengenalnya, Tuan Asano. Kenapa aku harus membunuhnya?"_

" _Dia bekerja di sini untukku, tadinya. Seniormu ini menyukaimu dan kautahu pasti kenapa aku ingin kau melakukan ini untukku."_

" _Mengurangi saingan atau mencoba ide buruk tentang dibunuh oleh orang yang disukai?"_

" _Karena kau sudah jelas milikku seorang, Isogai Yuuma."_

" _Baiklah. Akan kulakukan, Tuan Asano."_

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Yay, akhirnya ' _Candu'_ punya bagian lain! Terima kasih buat Aya yang bikin saya melirik lagi ke draft ' _Candu'_ dan memikirkan bagian lain dari _'Candu'_ yang tidak ada di sana. /pelukin Aya/

Nah, buat yang bingung, anggap saja Bapak Asano punya semacam apa, ya, organisasi? Anggotanya iblis dan malaikat pencabut nyawa, yang mana iblis itu menangani pekerjaan memata-matai dan mengumpulkan informasi. Malaikat pencabut nyawa di sini memiliki pekerjaan yang bisa dibilang lebih sulit dan diperuntukkan bagi mereka-mereka yang pro.

(Cuma ini ide yang melintas di kepala. Saya sendiri lebih suka menyebut kesemuanya adalah manusia, tapi karena kemarin dibikin pas parti-parti helowin—ikutan cara penyebutannya Aya, wks—saya jadi ikutan tergoda buat menganggap mereka bukan manusia).

Saya nggak bosan mau ngucapin makasih lagi buat Aya, jadi singkatnya, fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan buat Aya tercinta. Semoga suka dan terjawab pertanyaannya, hehehe. Maaf karena saya merasa _genre-_ nya jadi geser dan kesan _dark_ -nya jadi hilang.

Semoga Aya dan kalian semua yang membaca _'Candu'_ bisa mendapatkan jawaban di sini, ya! Kalau masih ada pertanyaan, boleh tanyakan langsung ke saya.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
